Derretirse
by Kushin eX
Summary: A god among warriors falls, and the forgotten rises from the ashes. Chapter 348 Spoilers.


A/N: Hey guys, me again. Posting a Bleach fic this week so enjoy my take on stuff that I personally think should happen. If anyone has any ideas what next weeks fic should be about, please PM me.

Enjoy

Derretirse

---------

"Gotas, Aguila"

That was the starter's pistol, a release phrase. But no ordinary release phrase. This was the Primera's Release, the grandest among the Espada and a sight even Aizen had never seen before.

A bright light filled the large area, a small star in this world of infinite night, before approaching its theoretical death. The light then compressed back into the same space that the Espada had occupied before. And the sight both amazed as shocked Ichigo.

The thin strip of mask that made his necklace had changed into a full-scale breastplate, a design of ribs emblazoned on it, each with a name on them. Shin pads and gauntlets were now on his limbs, spikes reaching half way up his thighs and just past his elbows respectively. Designs snaking their way across the armor, constantly flowing and changing, never staying still more than a second before changing again. These were off set by a small set of shoulder guards, curved and archaic in design with spikes curving to the heavens.

This was Aguila, the First Eagle.

It seemed the armor was corrosive to normal clothing, as his shirt started to melt away to the ground; leaving skin unblemished. His pants seemed to stay on but in reality, there were just replaced with a mask copy.

Stark stood facing Ichigo. Raw explosions of power materializing in the distance as others fought. The lazy Primera was as unaffected as the earth by the birds while Ichigo felt each shift in power.

His friends were fighting out there for him, with him, to their best and beyond. He felt their blows and their attacks lashing like salt into his wounds. They were hurt. And He Couldn't Protect Them!

He was meant to be there, to share in their joy and split the despair.

Chad had finally awoken his fullest form, Caballero Del Diablo, the Knight of the Devil. Armor encasing his bruised and battered body, armor so tough, not even air should be able to get in. The armor was fully western in its design, armored to the teeth, a shield on the arm and a large halberd in his hand. He was ready for battle

Not that he needed the armor, Reishi were attracted to him like bees to a honey pot. The veritable armada of spirit particles made for a comforting blanket and a healing touch. He was fighting and healing at the same time. And now he truly becomes what everyone had known he was from the beginning. He was a knight, born in the fires of his Abuelo's kindness to protect, and never to fight for himself.

Stark looked at Ichigo more intently now.

"Dear, oh dear, it seems like your little friends are all a bit exhausted right now. That's Yammy he's facing right? It's going to be good, if you run now, you just might make it." Said the Espada, eyes drooping slightly

"Why are you trying to stop this fight, Espada? I Will Defeat You!" yelled Ichigo

"Puh-lease… you are just a tick on Aizen-Sama's arm, what makes you think you are a match for me?" said Stark, bringing his hand up to eye-level, the number one tattooed on the back of it.

"I killed Ulquiorra Schiffer with these hands, and this blade was stained with the blood of Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Replied Ichigo, menace enhancing his words.

Stark's eyes opened slightly at this.

"Oh really? I thought I felt some of your Reiatsu outside the dome… only Ulquiorra followed that rule to the letter."

"Are you mocking him?!" exclaimed Ichigo

"I thought that was slightly obvious kid"

Ichigo let out his spiritual pressure, allowing it to envelop the entire area. The feel of the crushing force between his shoulder blades gave him a nostalgic feeling, back to when he fought Zaraki Kenpachi. That feeling was relished. Just as was his battle with Ulquiorra.

That battle would forge just what Ichigo thought of himself.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra had a history together. They had encountered each other three times, each time returning stronger and beyond all previous limits.

XxX

Above the dome of Las Notches, they had fought for their third and final time. The perpetual twilight hummed with the soft roars of hollows in the distance. Ichigo had been in Vizard Bankai since he had encountered Ulquiorra and now Ulquiorra had released his Zanpakuto, Murcielago. His appearance becoming similar to a bat, making him look almost demon-like, and his voice changing slightly, echoing out of his own mouth.

"So… Ichigo Kurosaki… it has been a while since we last fought." Said Ulquiorra in his usual monotone voice.

"I've come to save Inoue, and you won't stop me!" called Ichigo

"Why do you not just surrender? The woman belongs to Aizen-Sama now, and as such, you may not have her."

"So why are _you_ protecting her and not _Him_?"

"I was ordered to act as her retainer, and I will carry on with my duty until such time as I am unable"

"So we have to duke it out?"

Ulquiorra debated his answer for just a moment.

"Yes"

The two vanished from human and hollow sight, before running along the top of the dome, matching each others speed and clashing swords.

Swift leaps soon set them apart, Ichigo skidding slightly while Ulquiorra simply soared down the roof with his wings.

Ichigo panted as he assumed his one handed stance, Tensa Zangetsu ready. He ran forward towards his stationary target, intent on maiming.

A large thrust echoed towards Ulquiorra as Ichigo continued his sprint into the Arrancar, transitioning it seamlessly into a slash across the stomach, through most human vitals.

Ulquiorra's skin steamed slightly from the sheer speed of the blow but no obvious damage had occurred.

_'Such a large feint, he's a complete amateur at this'_

As the young Vizard turned for another attack, Ulquiorra decided it was time to counterattack. Wings spread out behind him; he flapped vigorously. To Ichigo, this looked like he was about to take off into the sky. Then it hit him. Literally.

The thin layer of dust coating Los Noches had emerged from its slumber and found its way into Ichigo's eyes. As his blindness grabbed hold of him, he felt a large, claw-ridden palm find its way through his left triceps.

"Shit!" was all he could manage before his face came to violent halt on the roof, mask shattering over one eye at the impact.

Ulquiorra backed off slightly to admire his work; while he may not have the same concept of beauty or arrogance that some of the Espada possessed, he did enjoy seeing a death at his hands slowly completing itself.

Then Ulquiorra had his rare piece of enjoyment spoiled as something rather unexpected happened. He could normally handle all insults and threats against his person with a pinch of salt but to stop the enjoyment he allowed himself so little. It was the worst insult one could give him.

As Ichigo staggered to his feet, he could feel his knees about to give out. But he forced them to solidify. This wasn't just for him; this was for everyone. He had Everyone's strength within him.

Ulquiorra let out what could only be called a roar of annoyance.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST ACCEPT IT AND DIE! YOU CANNOT WIN!"

Ichigo looked at him, eyes steeling with his resolve, yellow slowly being infused with blue.

"Because everyone… is trusting… in me, so I have… to fight." Said Ichigo slowly, regaining his breath with each segment of speech.

Ulquiorra could no longer contain this rage he felt.

'_This _Human_ is getting back up after I attack him' _

A black energy surrounded Ulquiorra, mystifying in its origins but clear in its intention. It formed a large round orb in front of his outstretched palm, aimed directly at Ichigo.

"Cero… OSCURAS!"

The large black cero made its way over Ichigo a millisecond later. The large amount of energy ripping away at his robes and his mask, fully deteriorating his face armor.

XxX

"Hey kid, STOP DAYDREAMING!" came a yell in Ichigo's ear.

Stark hit Ichigo in the gut with a strong blow, sending him far into the air. This was soon followed by a volley of large cero blasts which Ichigo had to bend into various unnatural positions to avoid.

_'To the left, and right, HEAD BETWEEN LEGS! And finally the follow through'_

Starks internal commentary never ceased to stop, even during battles.

"Descarga is my ability. No cero is beyond my capabilities."

Not much of a speaker, more of a talker. Among the Espada, Stark was known for his ability to talk to someone and say absolutely nothing. And it annoyed his fraccion, Lillinette, immensely.

"It's not as bad as that thing Ulquiorra did. Secondary Release my ass!"

This stopped Stark from his charge. His face darkened entirely, changing his once jovial visage into an image to cause terror.

"Ol' Ully could use Segunda Etapa? And you defeated him? Well I apologize, it seems I'm going to have to take you seriously now."

Nothing about Stark's physical body changed now. Only a sharp rise in spiritual pressure. This was Stark's Resureccion Segunda Etapa, the Second Resurrection.

"Prepare yourself Kid."

Ichigo did just that. He took up a two handed kendo grip straight from the book of one 11th squad captain.

Then he remembered the first time he felt this presence.

XxX

Ulquiorra roared as black fur erupted from his lower body, his helmet became less defined and the horns on his head lengthened. A long but thin incubus' tail grew from his coccyx and left a feeling of gore in the air.

"Resureccion Segunda Etapa" hissed Ulquiorra "Not even Aizen-Sama knows I have this form."

Ichigo didn't have time to react; the tail had already struck him across the chest.

'**Oi, King! Get your fucking ass in here NOW!'**

Ichigo felt that familiar cold feeling behind his navel as he sank into his Inner World. On one side of a blink, he was facing Ulquiorra's Release. On the other, he was in his Inner World, staring into the glaring eyes of his hollow counterpart, Shirosaki.

Yeah, this world was familiar. The whole world being a city on an infinite horizon, shifted 90 degrees around so that gravity pulled you into the side of the building. A mix of blues and grays made the world seem constant with itself, never clashing but just changing.

Then there was Shirosaki. A bright white speck in his comfortable world. His Hollow. He was the source of Ichigo's Vizard power and was currently Ichigo's subordinate. The 'Horse' to Ichigo's 'King'. He had never actually told him where he came from but he had a pretty good idea.

**'King… what the FUCK do you think you're doing! If you get yourself killed, who do you think has to pick up the fucking pieces!'**

"Well what am I meant to do! I could barely keep up with him when he was in that… uh… Resurrection form. Now he's gone up a gear again, not even Vizard bankai can keep up with him"

**'Resureccion, _not_ ressurection. And if he can Resureccion Segunda Etapa, then it will be a challenge, but it shouldn't be more than that, no?'**

Ichigo felt like he had the breath kicked out of him

'_A challenge, this guy is going to __kill me and all he can say is that it's a Challenge!' _thought Ichigo

"_Calm yourself, Ichigo. You should listen to your hollow this once, we are fighting an enemy he is most familiar with" _came a deep voice from behind him.

And there, balancing on his sword as ever, was Zangetsu. That middle-aged man with long brown hair, a cape almost made of night itself and sunglasses just amplifying his already high level of abnormality.

"Ossan, what can he know? He's a hollow who's been inside me"

**'Don't ask him, he's only been alive, what, 17 years?'**

"Fifteen"

**'Well you look older, anyway; King, I know this much because I've seen you in a stage way more powerful than his right now.'**

"You what….?"

"_Believe him Ichigo, I've seen it too"_

"Then Tell Me Already!" yelled Ichigo

"_When you trained to become a __Vizard, the form your body took was the most powerful form you have ever taken"_

Ichigo stood in silence. He had honestly never seen himself in that form before; he was too busy trying to dominate Shirosaki in this very city.

**'Hey, King; pay attention. The only way you're going to get that form again is by doing your own release. You're a really wacko case; I don't even think there's a name for it.'** Said Shirosaki

"Release? But I'm a Vizard; I can only go up to Vizard Bankai as a maximum level. That's as far as I can go."

"_No Ichigo, it's as far as you can go while suppressing your hollow."_

"What?"

**'He's saying, if you want to kick this guys ass then lets do it together rather than killing yourself trying alone! Jeez, I thought you were actually smart'**

"Then why are you just telling me this now? We could have torn through the ranks if this form is as powerful as you say" said Ichigo

**'Easy, I can't make you. You have to do this completely off your own back, for once, King. It won't work if I try and force it on you or if you're not completely sure about it. End of story.'**

"So I have to trust you?"

**'Nope, you just have to accept the fact you need me. No trust needed, fuck, I still don't trust you, but I want to keep my cushy life here. I always get good fights.'**

"So are you willing to do this? You get a fight and I save my friends"

**'What do you take me for? A fucking idiot? Let's kill this guy!'**

Two fists clashed together, and they were gone. Still there, but not in the world anymore. There both on the outside, working together. No more King and Horse. In fact, it was more like Brothers in Arms now. They were 'Partners' again as Shirosaki had called them when they first met.

No trust was required between the two, just a sworn oath that they would fight together for a greater good that both of them agreed on. A life of violence and protection was ahead of them.

But they were sure they could deal with it.

Zangetsu let out a small smile; he had just seen two of the greatest powers of their respective factions join forces.

XxX

Ichigo couldn't hold back Stark much longer; the sheer speed that Gran Rey Ceros were flying at him was incredible: it was like a mini-gun maelstrom of evil power. Even his Bankai Shunpo was having a hard time dodging them all.

"Ichi-kun, why aren't you giving up? I can tell you're getting slower" came the drawl from the highest ranking Espada as he stopped his barrage.

**'Oi Ichigo, show him how Ulquiorra died' **came a low, growling voice. Even Stark heard this.

"Hey hey hey; Ichi, are getting slightly annoyed? That sounded pretty angry" mocked the Primera

"Not really, Espada, but my partner is" was all the reply he got as Ichigo stopped in place, blocking a final cero with his hands.

Stark had had enough, he let out a large amount of spiritual pressure to paralyze his prey momentarily before starting an attack he favored the most. Both hands held out, black energy surrounding both palms, circling swiftly into a storm of terror contained like a marble into a spherical shape.

"Cero Oscuras Doble!"

Ichigo didn't even need his sight to know that pure death was approaching him. The sea of dark covering all in its path; he was no longer able to see its point of origin.

**'Ichigo! Do it you Son Of A BITCH!'**

Ichigo lowered his head. His hollow was right.

Ichigo did need him.

"EMANCIPAR, DIOS!!"

The ceros enveloped him, a dark blanket where night should never approach. He felt the crushing influence of the ceros grabbing onto his guts, threatening to pull them out of his ass and mouth then flossing him vigorously. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Stark stood and watched this show as black and red melded together in front of his eyes, forming an aurora.

"The Aurora Extermino, has a nice ring to it" mumbled Stark to himself as he turned to face his next battle. "Maybe I'll go take on that big Mexican guy; he looks like he could give me a couple of minutes of entertainment."

**"Don't even THINK about touching Chad"** came a voice from the aurora.

Stark looked back in shocked amazement. No-one had ever survived _his_ Cero Oscuras before, let alone a Cero Oscuras Doble.

Then _He_ came out.

A large hulking figure emerged from the darkness, a white shape in an otherwise perfect mixture. Red lines running down its limbs, stained like the blood of enemies on his shining armor. Heavily muscled legs and arms supported its body, claws on each foot and hand. Placed on the chest was a larger than normal hollow hole just above the sternum. A long mane of strawberry blond hair ran down its back, ending just above where a long, thick tail had emerged from his lower back.

And finally, on its head. A mask. One that Stark had seen twice before. Once, when he kidnapped Orihime again. And again just a few moments ago, doing battle.

One thing was certain though.

This was not the same Ichigo Kurosaki.

Stark fell down to his knees, the sheer amount of spiritual pressure nearly causing unconsciousness with its presence.

"This Reiatsu… it's… so oppressive. This… no… It's… Vasto Lorde!"

**"Wrong Espada, I'm not a Vasto Lorde. Vasto Lorde are purely hollow. I however,"** said the figure, holding up a small black blade, Tensa Zangetsu. **"Am not"**

"Then… how can you have this much Reiatsu!" stuttered out Stark "It's impossible!"

**"No… it's not impossible; because I exist. I am the Vizard Lorde. And you, threatened my friends, kidnapped Orihime and helped a traitor to the Soul Society."**

"And why… do you help… the Soul Society. Once… the war…. Is over, you will… become a security risk… they will… turn on you."

**"Then I will change their minds, all of my friends will. But, your time is near. It is time for you to meet a _real_ reaper."** Said the figure as it approached Stark.

"One… last thing… reaper. What is… your _real_ name?"

The creature stopped and thought about the question. Did he even have a name? Before he was Ichigo Kurosaki, but now… he didn't know.

It's a good job that Shirosaki knew.

The creature howled in pain as Shirosaki violently took full control of the body temporarily, muscles clenching in forced combat. Stark looked up at this odd sight as the spiritual pressure wavered for a few moments before stabilizing.

**"You wanted my name? The other half of me doesn't know and I don't want him to know. But you will be allowed to know; you were the Primera, a title worthy of respect in your faction, so you will die a glorious death in combat against a foe who brought you to your knees."** Said the Shirosaki possessed creature. Stark rose to his feet shakily, he had to, or he would die instantly

Then it began: the duel of the century.

Stark launched forwards as fast as he could, a knee strike aimed at the creatures face. But it was too slow: Shirosaki caught him around the ankle with his large tail, blocking all chances of succeeding in the attack. Stark then found himself several tens of meters in the air.

He then saw them, several Bala formed perfectly on the edge of Tensa Zangetsu's blade.

"Oh hell no"

**"Getsuga TENSHOU BALA!" **yelled Shirosaki as he swung his sword. The force of the Getsuga Tenshou forced the Balas towards Stark at 3 times the normal speed.

Stark just couldn't dodge them, 2 of the Balas impacted onto his armor but the remainders simply hit him in a smooth line from his thigh to shoulder.

The armor stopped some of the impact but the sheer speed of the Balas was enough to penetrate it.

'_My __armor, it's never been destroyed so easily' _thought Stark

Shirosaki leapt into the air to match Stark's altitude, sword in his normal, wild stance. Stark raised his claws to intercept, sparks streaking past as Shirosaki passed him. Deep scratch marks now engraved his chest, Shirosaki let out an inhuman roar as he stabbed forwards. Thrusting through Stark's armor, Tensa Zangetsu found itself embedded in Stark's elbow, pinning his arm in place in an extended position.

**"I have immobilized one of your arms, you have just lost any chance you may have had of winning"** called Shirosaki, his voice mocking in its tone, mimicking that of Stark just minutes earlier.

Stark hissed as he grabbed a hold of the blade pinioning his elbow, easing it out as fast as possible, jumping backwards once clear of the blades length.

**"Come here, STARK!"** yelled Shirosaki as he ran at Stark. Stark readied himself for another assault. The assault never came as Shirosaki passed him.

But a large clothesline did reach him. The thick tail collided with the Primera, knocking him almost unconscious with sheer pressure. But it didn't stop there, the tail curled around smoothly, slithering around his stomach, pinning his arms to his sides.

He pulled Stark towards him, tail wrapped around the Espada's armor and rather scrawny body, hugging him tightly in a python-like grip.

**"You wanted to know my name right?..."** Murmured Shirosaki in Stark's ear.

**"My name is…"**

Stark's eyes opened after that in shock; then lowered again. A smile canvassing his face as he looked up into the creatures eyes.

"Thank you, Primera Lorde-sama"

With that, Shirosaki drew his hand to the side, severing Stark's head from his shoulders.

A fitting death for the Espada with the sharpest blade.

Shirosaki sighed quickly before surrendering his full control back again.

"_What the FUCK was that Shirosaki!"_

**'You promised I could fight, I got a fight and your friends will be saved'**

"_Gah… I hate it when you're actually right"_

**'Get your ass moving boy, we've still got that Segunda and Aizen to kill.'**

"_Let's go then!"_

**'Way ahead of you'**

**"Did You Hear That Aizen! We're Coming For YOU!" **yelled the creature to the skies.

Far off in the distance, where Sousuke Aizen was battling with Shunsui Kyouraku and Jyuushiro Ukitake, that yell reached them as clear as a bell.

"Oh don't worry… I'm waiting for you," muttered Aizen, approaching Ukitake from behind under guise of Kyoka Suigetsu. "You will fall at my feet"

"Muerte, Primera Vasto Lorde,"

---------

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and will review.


End file.
